


Hot Leaf Water - A Coats & Customs Interlude

by imaginary_golux



Series: Coats and Customs 'verse [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Elves don't get sick, which means Legolas is more than a little disconcerted when Gimli starts sneezing.Beta by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Hot Leaf Water - A Coats & Customs Interlude

Gimli wakes them both up with a truly magnificent sneeze; the little stone-walled room echoes with it for some little time, and he lies there snuffling, mildly impressed with himself. So _that’s_ what the tickle in his throat yesterday was about.

Legolas, it appears, is not so sanguine about the matter. He’s sitting bolt upright in bed, staring down at Gimli in horror. “Beloved, are you injured?”

“What?” Gimli says. “No, I just - I’ve gotten a cold, that’s all.”

Legolas springs out of bed and begins rooting about in the chest at the foot of the bed, emerging with an enormous heap of blankets which he drops unceremoniously atop Gimli and begins to arrange frantically. Gimli blinks up at him in confusion. “No, my love,” he says at last, “not ‘I _am_ cold.’ I _have_ a cold. It’s a mortal thing. Haven’t you heard the children sneezing, these last few days?”

Legolas pauses in arranging the blankets. “An illness?” he asks, looking almost panicked.

“ _Ghivashel_ ,” Gimli says soothingly, and then sneezes again. “Augh. Don’t worry so, my gem. It is a minor inconvenience at worst. I shall be sneezing for a few days, and snuffling into my beard, and I fear I shall be most unpleasant to kiss; but with rest and hot drinks I shall soon be well again.”

“Ah,” Legolas says, and bends to kiss his forehead. “I am much reassured, my star.” He grabs a robe from the hook by the bed, wraps it around himself, and heads into their little kitchen. Gimli grins a little. In his preoccupation, Legolas has grabbed _Gimli’s_ robe. Gimli doesn’t bother trying to put Legolas’s robe on when he has unearthed himself from the heap of blankets, but finds himself a handkerchief - one of their dwobbits gave him a whole stack of them the other day, products of the uruk children learning to hem - and wanders after his beloved.

“I am making you mint tea,” Legolas says. Gimli grins at the sight of the elf’s long legs bare beneath the too-short robe.

“My thanks, my gem,” he says warmly, and muffles another sneeze with the handkerchief. “I must admit I was thinking more of mulled ale when I said hot drinks, but leaf water will do as well.” It is an old joke between them, Gimli making fun of Legolas’s tea, and Legolas’s worried expression turns to a smile. He strokes a hand over Gimli’s hair softly.

“You shall drink my leaf water and like it, dearest one,” he says, and Gimli laughs, wrapping an arm around Legolas’s waist and leaning against him comfortably, waiting for the water to boil.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 25 of the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
